


Impostor On Board (fanart)

by biblically_accurate_angel



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, bc i cant help but think of black from that fic as some goo nightfury-like creature, idk i just, love that fic sm, this is for Hertz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblically_accurate_angel/pseuds/biblically_accurate_angel
Summary: fanart for Hertz’s “Impostor On Board”!!! i love that fic sm and wanted to draw sorta how i imagined how black looks??? idk im probably interpreting them wrong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 240





	Impostor On Board (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hertz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Impostor On Board](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723329) by [Hertz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz). 




End file.
